


Gotta Believe

by alyssone91



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't Kill Me, F/M, Goosebumps AU, Mix with goosebumps AU, Slow burn? lets see, Very slow burn???, both Tikki and Plagg are cats, i don't actually want to spoil anything, i guess i just did, in this universe Adrien is a bully, within 4 ships i much prefer Adrienette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssone91/pseuds/alyssone91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a boy who likes to bully anyone no matter how old is that person. He was grounded by his parents because of his bad attitude.</p><p>There was a girl who wants to go to school but because of her grandpa's rule, she needed to follow the rules to avoid any dangerous that could happen in Paris.</p><p>-alyssone91</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know how to use bold, italic and underline. Thanks to lil_fangirl27 for solving my problem! :)

     "Tom, are you sure what you're going to do is right?" Asked his wife worriedly. "I'm 100% sure. Besides, we haven't go to France for a while now, are we? I might miss my dad. So, why not?" Tom suggested. Sabine sighed. "Yeah, You're right. I haven't seen him for a long time." Admitted Sabine.

     Tom saw Sabine's sad face. "Why is the sad look?" Asked Tom, concerned, "is it about you want a kid? I want too, you know? this is the only way." He continued. "I know, I just want a real children or son or daughter. one is enough for me." Sabine sobbed. He tried to comfort her and said, "this kid is going to be a real person to us. We will treat this kid like a real person." Tom wiped his lovely wife's tears away that falls on her face.

     "Don't cry, okay? I love you." Tom said. "I love you too, Tom." Sabine said and she was getting better now. "We will open our bakery back. It's been two years we're in China and citizens in Paris will probably waiting for us to open the bakery back." Tom laughed and so was Sabine.

__________

     _**~IN THE AGRESTE MANSION~**_

"Adrien, please come to my office. Now." Gabriel said. _Ughhh! It must be someone complaining about my attitude in class. Again._ He thought and groaned. Then, he followed his dad to the office.

     "Adrien, How many times me and your mother ask you to behave yourself?" Gabriel asked seriously. His wife, Emily, is going to be a principal of Fruncois Dupont College because Principal Damocles was now retired but Adrien but Adrien didn't go to that school. He went to other school (sorry. I don't know what is the name of school is in France). "Hundred times a day?" He laughed but Gabriel didn't laugh at his bad joke.

     "This isn't a right time to make an awful joke." His father was angry. "You mean _paw_ ful?" He asked. Gabriel just ignored his bad puns. He and his wife get used to it everyday and every time. "Your principal is going to kick you out of his school because you disrespect him and bullied your junior?! That is bad, Adrien. You were ask to move at Fruncois Dupont College. Your mom is not going to like it. It was already three times you already kicked out by your ex-principal." He said angrily. "We already make a deal and don't think I forget it. When you get kick out of school three times, you're grounded. For the whole year. Starting from tomorrow. Tomorrow is a new year. New rules. Full stop. No complaining." He said seriously.

     Adrien's eyes went wide. "This is so unfair!" Adrien yelled. "I will hire a babysitter or should I say... _teenager_ sitter? They will take care of you and make you even better." His father said. "Now. Leave." He continued.

     Then, Adrien went out of his father's office and slammed the door closed. _I will make those babysitter suffer. I will bully them and if they can't stand with my attitude, they will quit. Tomorrow is going to be my best day. Thanks, dad._ He thought. A large smile appeared on his face.

     After that, he arrived at his own room. His cat, that he had given his name as Plagg was sleep soundly on the couch. _Lazy cat._ He thought.

__________

     "I think we should leave by tomorrow." Tom suggested. "Yeah. I'm pretty excited, actually. If it is a girl, I want to name her Marinette. What do you think? I still don't know the name if it is a boy." Sabine said. "That's a lovely name. We can request my father to make it a girl. I don't think of a better name other than that, actually." Tom confessed.

     "We should tell my mom about this news." Worried Sabine and Continued, "because we're going to do this all of a sudden." Continued Sabine. "Yeah. We better tell them now. Lets go." He grabbed her hand and wen to the dining room and were going to start the discussion. 

     "Mom, dad. We're going to leave China tomorrow." Said Sabine. "Oh, really? That's a great news and you haven't visit Tom's dad for like two years already. It's good to visit him on the next new year." Her mom, miss Yin said cheerfully. "Don't you think this is a shock news?" Sabine asked, confused with her mother's reaction.

     "Aah, no. I can feel it that you're going to leave for another day or two. You know? Cheng family has a strong bond in each other and I also happen to know what you're going to do in France, later" Said Yin and his husband nodded. Sabine and Tom were actually shocked and nervous. The butterfly in their stomach doesn't flew properly. "You don't mad if we do this?" Sabine was nervous.

     "Nope. It's for the best, right? Besides, Tom's father will understand your situation. I'm sure of it. If you really happen to leave by tomorrow, You should pack your things by now, so that you can rest tonight." Yin explained.

     "Thank you, mom, dad. I really appreciate it." She hugged his mom and dad. Soon, Tom joined the family embraced. After that, they started to pack their things.

     While Sabine packed their things to move out, Tom let his phone out of his pocket and called his dad. "Hello, dad. We're going to Paris... Tomorrow... Yeah... Can we ask a favor?... We want her name to be Marinette... Really?! What a coincidence... Okay... Bye." He then pushed the red button.

     After they finished packed their things, Sabine asked, "Who did you just call, dear?" Tom smiled. "My dad said that Marinette was already waiting for us." He said happily. "Really?! How does he knows?" She asked. "It's just a coincidence. He haven't decide for her last name. He told her that he is her grandfather. Hmm... I think her last name should be... Dupain-Cheng? What do you think?" His face was full with joy and smile when he explained to her.

     "Aww, hubby. You simply knows the best. I love it." She hugged him in a friendlier way. He hugged her back. They were going to leave China at 3 a.m.

__________

     Meanwhile in Paris, Master Fu and his granddaughter were eating their meal. Marinette had a lot of question in her mind but she let it stuck in her head. Only one question Master Fu will willing to answer. The others? Of course not. That question is, "Granny, when will mom and dad come to Paris?" Marinette asked with her mouth full with cereal.

     "They will be here soon." Without giving her any clue. "I want to take a fresh air outside. You stay here." He strictly said. "I want to come with you." Marinette said quickly. "How many times do I need to remind you these? You're NOT ALLOWED and that's final." He then went out.

     "This is so really unfair." She muttered.

     When he was out, he left Marinette inside the house. It was for the best. He might be strict but he actually had a pity heart. He believed in Marinette that  she will take care of his books. There was something special about Master Fu that no one knows except for his family and that special thing could be soon destroyed if that didn't take of them properly.

     People might known him as **'FAMOUS CREATOR OF MIRACULOUS BOOKS COLLECTIONS.'** He created horror stories that could turn the readers into a nightmare. That was pretty scary. He actually used to live in New York, only people who live there known him. In another country, every person wanted to know how does his face looks like buthe never reveal his face. He was just famous by his name who created a very scary stories. He moved to Paris quietly after an accidental event he just did in New York. He faked his name as Master Fu for a reason. He was full with mysterious.

     It was actually a nice day to come out of his shell. When he went out, he just remembered a blondie guy bullied him on a previous day. He didn't seen him today and that was odd. When he passed on someone, he heard that someone said, "Adrien was grounded for the whole year and someone will take care of him. Who want to be a volunteer? If me, I'm not interested." Master Fu nodded to himself because that kid needed to be taught a lesson.    

     While he walking, an idea popped inside his head. He will tell Sabine and Tom about it. He wondered when will they arrive. Maybe around evening. After that, he went back to his home. He knocked on the door but Marinette didn't answer it. Luckily for him, he brought a spare key with him. He was about to let out his anger towards Marinette for not opening the door but instead, he saw Marinette was sleeping inside her room. He just let her be like that because he knows it was boring doing nothing inside the house other than cleaning the house. He understood that Marinette wants to go to public school just like any other kids. He did this for the best.

__________

     "Oh, dear. We finally arrived in Paris! City of love. I miss to see the Eiffel Tower." Sabine cheered. "Yeah and I want to see how does Marinette looks like." Tom said. While they were walking, searching for Master Fu's house, Sabine saw a lot of teenagers and kids walked happily after they finished their lesson and having a conversation with each other. How she wished to have a children.

     Then, Tom tapped on Sabine's shoulder and told something that made her calm. Just a minute later, they were arrived at Master Fu's mansion. "Aww! I miss home!" Tom stretched his arm in the air. Sabine laughed and hit the bell and now it was ringing like 'dingdong'

     Marinette was still sleeping. Master Fu opened the door for them to get inside. "Come inside." Mater Fu demanded. Then, they got inside and had their seat. "So, you don't release anything you write this year?" Tom asked. "No. Last year is the last one with a tittle **VOLPINA THE LIAR.** " Confirmed Master Fu. "So, where is these Marinette?" Sabine asked. "She's on her room. Still sleeping. I will give her to you but with two conditions." He said.

     "We do anything you want as a reward for doing this for us." Sabine said. "Okay, One, she needs to be homeschool and Two, I want her to take care of a kid who live in Agreste Mansion." Explained Master Fu to them. Sabine was about to protest but Tm cut her conversation with his question to Master Fu. "Why does she needs to be homeschool? And does Gabriel Agreste have a second children? As far as I know, he only have one son." Tom had no idea. "Yeah." Continued Sabine.

     "Don't you remember about five years ago, event I did in New York? That's why I didn't let her go to public school. It's for the best and your second question, my answer is... you'll see." He said and continued, "if you disobey my rules, I'm not willing to let you adopt her." They just nodded.

     "When is she going to babysit these kid?" Sabine was inquisitive. "I will have her in my house when the time is come. I will tell her about it." Answered Master Fu. "Okay." was simply Sabine's best answer.

     "Granny, who's that?" A sudden voice from behind asked. "Oh, Marinette. You've finally awake. These are your parents. Have a seat." He pointed to them. "Yeah! My parents were finally home." She was excited. She gave them a lovely hug. From her reaction, Sabine could see that she was a nice person. Master Fu took care of her so well. Although, he was a strict kind of person.

     "Go pack your things." Master Fu whispered. She quickly ran excitedly but tripped. She used to be a clumsy person. She just told them she was okay. 

     "Okay. I'm ready." Her luggage still in her hand. After that, she waved a goodbye to her grandfather. She wondered where was her home. She saw that they were heading to a bakery with a large tittle: **DUPAIN-CHENG BAKERY AND PATISSERIE** on it.  (I don't remember the first one, so, I just did a 'bakery' for the first one.)

     "This is your home. Go organize your stuff. Your room will be up stair, sweetheart." Sabine said. Marinette was about to walk but her hand was grabbed by Sabine. "Before that, I'm sorry. You can't go to public..." "...school. I know, mama. I know, it's for the best." She continued and faked a smile. Then, she went up stair.

     "Did she knows about it?" Sabine asked his husband. "I don't know." Answered Tom. "We will celebrate a New Year's Eve with her tonight." Said Tom. Sabine nodded. This was the first time they celebrate the New Year's Eve not as a duo anymore but as a trio. It was actually going to be their 'belated' New Year's Eve.

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> Left kudos and comments!


End file.
